To Keep You Safe
by Poisonous-Kiss13
Summary: FRERARD. Based on the song S/C/A/R/R/C/R/O/W. The first time Frank reads the song from Gerard


Frank knew that Gerard had written that song especially for him… even if he denied it… he just knew it.

_Move your body when the sunlight dies, everybody hide your body from the scarecrow, everybody hide. Make a wish when your childhood dies, hear the knock, knock, knock when she cries, were all alone tonight._

Frank understood that with _scarecrow_ he was referring to their wives… they used to be together in the day during band practices and composing… until the night, when the sunlight died, that they had to go back home with their wives. They would spends whole afternoons together, not necessarily doing dirty things, they liked to hug each other and talk.

But there were times that they couldn't be together during the day, so they'd wait until their princesses were asleep, the twins sleep so peacefully that anybody who didn't know them would think that they were dead. Bandit, on the other hand, had nightmares at least four times a week and would wake in the middle of the night crying. Lyn-z would have to get up and find Gerard's place empty beside her; and the next day, his wife's word would seem a lot punches in his chest… but he didn't care, being all alone with his Frankie was worth it.

_Hold your breath when a black bird flies. Count to seventeen and close your eyes I'll keep you safe inside. He burns my skin, never mind about the shape I'm in, I'll keep you safe tonight yeah._

Once they had to hide from Jamia. They didn't know she was coming, so Gerard had to hid in a closet for several minutes, holding his breath in the time that Frank was convincing her wife that everything was okay and that she could go back home.

Other thing that Frank noticed the first thing he heard that song was the number 17 in it. He remembered how beautiful Gerard was in that epic concert in Hoboken, the one that finished at the seventeenth song, Cancer, his favorite from The Black Pararde.

After that concert they rented a hotel room and spent all the night together. Besides the fact that the lyrics said "He burns my skin…" referring to a male, Frank was the only one who had permission to make him feel that way… he was the only one allowed to burn his skin and that night, Gerard said to him that he was going to protect him.

_Blow a kiss at the methane skies. See the rust through your playground eyes; we're all in love tonight. (All in love tonight) Leave a dream where the fallout lies, watch it grow when the tear-stains dry. Just to keep you safe tonight_

Frank remembered that day they spent together before a show… it was cloudy… it seemed like it was going to rain… the sky was so gray. But that didn't matter for them, they were happy because they were with each other sharing their love. After that, they had gone for a walk to a park and Frank insisted to go to the children games that were old and rusty… he remembered that they had laughed a lot that day.

But when they went back with the others they found that their wives were there too… and their hopes of spending the night together flew away just like the happiness inside them. They only needed a little look in the other's eyes to know that they were going to meet the next day, no matter what. But they had to go with their families, it was the best for all of them; they just dreamt to be together again after hearing their wives compliments about disappearing all day, leaving their families, compliments that sometimes included a few tears and yells… but they were in love and they couldn't leave their families… and they couldn't leave each other.

_Love, love, love won't stop this bomb, bomb, love won't stop this Bomb, Bomb, love won't stop this Bomb. Run, run, bunny run. Run, run, bunny run._

That was a thing that they always knew… even though they loved each other, they couldn't leave their families; that would be selfish and besides the fact that they loved another man, they still had a little respect for their wives and a lot of love for their daughters.

One day or another they were going to know it and it was going to be like a big bomb exploding that they couldn't stop. Once they talked about it and stopped seeing each other for three days. By the fourth day neither of them could stand it anymore, they loved each other so much that it hurt to be apart.

Frank hid a little laugh when he read the part of the bunny, remembering Gerard's jokes about the Leathermouth photo-shoot and how Frank didn't want to use a rabbit mask because he thought it was ridiculous.

"It's a really good song" Frank said to Gerard that was in front of him. They were alone in the studio and he had brought the new song he wrote for Frank to see it and tell him what he thought.

"Do you really like it?" he wasn't sure… he just hoped it wasn't too obvious that the song was about them.

"Of course I like it! It's really nice" at that, Gerard smiled and leaned in to give Frank a soft kiss in the lips; when they broke apart, they still remained close, hugging each other "oh, and Gerard?" Frank said softly

"Yes, my love"

"Don't think I didn't notice what the song is about" he said and then turned his head to kiss Gerard in the lips again.

.com/post/1183110270/frank-iero-leathermouth


End file.
